Don't Forget To Love Me
by LahotesGirlxX
Summary: I made two big mistakes this summer, when I visited my sister. First mistake was when I looked into his eyes. The second one when I fell in love with him. Even after knowing that his heart belonged to someone else. But I don't care, I'm gonna fight for him, until my heart stops beating...
1. Chapter 1 : Betrayal everywhere!

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it ! :)**_

**Emily POV**

"Arnela,_ don't go in there! You know what mom said." i yelled after my 8 year old sister. She was about to enter our mothers room, even after mother told us to not disturb her, because she was doing some work. But as always Arnela-my sister- didn't listen. She opened the door and when we saw what was happening inside our whole world shattered. _

I woke up screaming and realised it was just a dream. Well not exactly a dream, better said a memory. A memory that I can never forget. That night was the worst night of my life. I could remember it clearly. Me and Arnela finding our mother with another man, our mother looking lost not knowing what to do, my father coming home, him finding out about mom, mom leaving and our family breaking apart. That was 8 years years ago, but sometimes I still remember it.

Thank God that Sam is patroling tonight. I didn't want him to worry about me when he has thousand other problems right now, because of this newborn army, that is coming. I just hope nobody gets hurt, when they come for Bella. Sam was sure that they could take down the newborn vampires, but that didn't stop me from worring about him and the pack.

I decided to take a shower and make breakfast for the guys, because it was already 8 a.m.

After one hour Sam entered our house. He looked very tired and was only wearing cut off shorts. His face lightened when he noticed me walking towards him. "I missed you, honey" he said kissing my scarred side of the would still sometimes look at my scarres with guilt, even after I forgave him. I know it wasn't his fault, he was still new to this whole werewolf transition and he just couldn't control his anger back then. However he never seemed to see it that way. He always blames himself, for what he did. "I missed you more"

"That's impossible" he smiled and I responded by giving him a peck on his lips. Just then Jared, Paul and Jacob walked into the room.

"What's up Em?" Jared asked while Jacob and Paul greeted me with a 'hello'. "Breakfast" I answered laughing at them as they ran into the kitchen. I was about to follow them, because I was starving, but Sam stoped me.

"Emily, I have some news." "What is it?" I asked. "Arnela is coming."

**Arnela POV**

I can't believe this! ughh! My father is taking me down to La Push for the WHOLE summer. And you know why? Because he thinks that going there will help me sort things out with my older sister, Emily. So not gonna happen! I hate her. From the moment she started dating Leahs- our cousin- boyfriend Sam, I started feeling this hatred towards her. Strong hatred! She was just like our mother. Betraying people that loved her. I call Leah very often, so I know that she's still not over Sam. When I first found out about this, I started crying. I loved Leah with all my heart and I just couldn't bare seeing her broken. She is like a sister to me. I couldn't believe Leah about what happened, but when I went to La Push that summer, I saw Emily with Sam and I just couldn't believe how cruel she could be to Leah. Stealing her boyfriend away. I would never expect this from Emily. She tried to talk to me thousand times, about how she fell in love, how she couldn't help it and bla, bla, bla. I sometimes just ignored her and sometimes I would just tell her I don't care about her excuses.

"Are you ready, Nela?" Dad called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'll be right there!" I ran down the stairs after closing my suitcase, but couldn't find dad anywhere. So I went outside to the frontyard and saw him waiting in the car for me.

"So sweetie, are you excited much?" Dad asked. And I gave him a 'are you kidding me' face, because I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer to that. So without saying a word he started the car and we were of to La Push.

**Jacob POV**

All I could think about was Bella. About her beautiful brown hair, her big brown eyes, her plumb lips. I fell hard for her and I know that she loves me too, she just won't admit it. If that bloodsucker woudn't come back after leaving her heartbroken, me and Bella would be together right now. I'm sure about that. But Edward just had to ruin everything.

"JACOB!" Emily interruped my thoughts. "I have been calling you for like 5 times now. What's wrong?"

"It's just, well, Bella" I heared the whole pack groan.

"Dude, you have to stop thinking about her. She's not worth it." Quil said. I hate it how everyone wanted me to forget Bella. Couldn't they just understand that I love her to much to forget her. I know they are just looking out for me to not get heartbroken, but I couldn't get over Bella and they needed to understand that.

"Yeah man, she make choice and chose Edward over you. You can't do anything about it." Embry decided to continue.

"Would you just shut up! Both of you! It's my life so stop telling me what to do!" I was so angry that I was starting to shake, but not to much to phase. I stood up and left Emilys house.

I was so sick of everything. Can't Bella just realise that I'm so much better for her than that leech. I wish I would have imprinted on Bella, things would have been so much easier that way. But no, the spirits think that there is somebody better for me than Bells. That's just impossible. Bella is the most beautiful, sweet, nice girl that I have ever known. And she's perfect for me.

I didn't even notice that I was at the first beach until I felt sand under my feet. I started walking towards the water and sat down, but not before seeing Leah standing a bit away from me. She had a smile on her face, that I think nobody has seen for a long time. At least somebody was happy.

"What brought that smile on your face, Clearwater?" I asked, interested. Usually she would get angry when somebody from the pack talked to her, but this time she answered me, the smile still on her face."My cousin is coming over for the summer"

"That's all?" I really thought it was something bigger than that, but I guess not.

"Well she is like a sister to me and we didn't see each other for two years, so yeah I'm pretty excited" Well I bet this girl is awesome if she can easily put a smile into Leahs face. "What's her name? I asked

"Arnela"

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me if I should countinue !**

**-LahotesGirlxX**


	2. Chapter 2 : My first mistake

**OMG! You guys are the best! Your reviews made my days!**

**Great thanks to:**

**\- Wise Owl Eyes, Helerine, Nicole, Guest, deidaralover1234, audrey, guest :D**

**This chapter is for Helerine for being the first review ! :D**

Everything was so green in La Push. So beautiful. It wasn't raining , which surprised me, because Leah told me, that there isn't a day that it doesn't rain here. I guess she was wrong. But still it was very cold. Thank god, I took a warm jacket.

"You sure you don't want to stay at Emilys for the summer?" My dad asked me for the fifth time.

"Like already said, NO. I'm staying at Sues and that's final, dad."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know" he said. Finally he stoped. i just hope he doesn't start again. But he did.

"But you're still gonna visit your sister, right?"

"Yes, Leah goes there a lot so I'll go with her too." When did he start to get so annoying. I love him and everything, but man!

"She still keeps contact with Emily?" dad asked confused. "No, but she said she works in some kind of bussines, and Sam is the boss, so they always grab lunch at Emilys, before going back to work." I really didn't know how Leah can deal with this. Working with her ex boyfriend and getting lunch with her ex boyfriend's new girlfriend, who is also her cousin.

"What kind of bussines?"

"I don't know. She told me something about protecting La Push." And with that our converstion ended.

After about 15 minutes we pulled in front of a small, but cute white house. My dad didn't even stop the car properly, before I rushed out of the car, towards the house. In the frontyard stood Leah and when I was close enough, I gave her a bear hug and she hugged me back.

"Leah! I missed you so much!" We let go of each other and I saw how much she changed in 2 years, that I didn't get to see her. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, she grew taller and she was more muscular than before.

"I missed you too! Come on in, mom and Seth are inside. I'm sure you wanna see them." She draged me inside.

"Of course" I said. We entered the house and went to the living room. There on the couch sat aunt Sue and Seth.

"Nela, so nice to see you again." Sue said after hugging me.

"Nice to see you too, Aunty."

I turned around to hug Seth, but he wasn't there. I looked at my right side and what I saw scared the hell out of me. "Ahh, you evil monster. I hate you Seth!"

There he stood with a scary mask of the 'Freddy Krueger'. And everyone started to laugh at me.

"Revenge is sweet, honey." Such a moron. Just because I scared him once, pretenting that I was a ghost - which was so epic - doesn't mean he has to scare me again. Or does it? Whatever, he is still a idiot.

"Don't get angry. It was a welcome back surprise." he said and I just wanted to slap him. Right here, right now.

"Okey kids, enough" Sue said, still laughing at us.

"Leah, take Arnela to her room and help her unpack."

"Okay, let's go!" we went upstairs and Leah showed me my room and helped me unpack, like Sue ordered her. When we were done with everything, we went downstairs, but nobody was there. I guess we were alone for the day.

"So what do you wanna do? " Leah asked me. "I don't know. Maybe we can watch a movie."

" Okay. But I chose!" she went to the living room and I followed her. I sat at the couch and Leah sat at the floor. She chose the movie 'The wrong turn 3', which I wasn't so happy about. We watched the half of the movie, which by the way was horrible, when the door suddenly opened and closed so fast and that with a loud slam. We started screaming and stopped when we realised that it was just some boy. Or should I say a man. He had short black hair, his face was so handsome and his body was so muscular. Not to mention he only wore cut off jeans, exposing his six pack.

"Leah, I need Seth. Where is he?" he asked Leah, looking really stressed and in a hurry. He seemed out of breath, like he had been running for hours or something.

"I don't know. He went out with mom and my uncle." Leah answered him.

"Well do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Maybe at first beach." she answered again.

"Okey, thanks." He was just about to go, but noticed me sitting next to Leah and he locked his eyes with mine. And then it happened.

**Jacobs POV**

That. Just. Can't. Be. Happening. No, no, no, no. I don't want this. When I looked into this girls beautiful eyes, I … imprinted. But this is not right. I love BELLA. And I can't love anyone else. In a matter of time, she will realise that I am better for her than that leech, and she will come to me and we will be happy.

I just don't know what to do now that I imprinted. You know what, I will fight the imprint. For Bella. Yes, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna break the imprint no matter what.

But I felt the need to see 'her' again. NO. Stop thinking about her. Just stop. Think about Bella.

To clear my mind, I phased. But as soon as I changed, pictures of that girl started to flow through my mind. She had beautiful dark brown hair, hazel eyes…well everything about her was perfect. Wait, what. I can't think about that. I have to think about Bella. And only Bella. She was so beautiful. _ But she was nothing compared to my imprint._ A voice in my mind said. Ughh. I can't compare Bella with that girl.

After ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. Everytime I tried to distract myself, she would pop into my mind. I was angry. At her. At this world. At everything. Why couldn't I have imprinted on Bella? Why did it have to be that girl? I was frustrated.

At that moment I felt Seth phase and he read my thoughts, before I could even stop thinking about 'my problems'.

"You wanna break the imprint!?"

Oh no.

**_So let me know if you liked this chapter and review :) _**

**_And I posted Arnelas foto on my profile.( Arnela is 16 btw.) Check it out and tell what you think about it. :) Till next time, bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome back!

_**What's up buddys? I'm sooo sorry for updating so late but I was to busy with school and I couldn't find time for writing. But I have vacation for one week now so I will maybe post the fourth chapter this week too if I can. Anyway, here is chapter three.**_

**Arnela POV**

What's his problem? One second he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful person in the world and a second later as if I was his biggest enemy. He gave me a last glare and ran outside slamming the door.

Whatever, I don't care. Or do I? No ,of course. Then why did it hurt me so much when he glared at me. Ugh, I just have to stop thinking about him. I turned towards Leah and she looked lost in her thoughts with a frown on her face.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked her and sat down on the floor next to her. "Oh, mhm, nothing." she answered and stood up, rushing upstairs. She looked really angry about something. But, about what? Did I do something wrong? I wanted to go after her but I knew that she won't tell me anything until she calmes down a bit.

I decided to go outside for a while because I really missed this place. When I was younger my dad always used to bring me and my sister here on summer holidays. I've become really good friends with Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. I hope I will see them soon. They are so much fun and I really missed them.

I was headed to the woods and when I was there I stopped right in front of it, like always. It was so beautiful, so green but my father never let me go there, because it was very dangerous. I never believed it, but still I always listened to dad. I mean, what could be in there. Vampires or something? Pshh. Yeah, right. I was just about to turn around and go away, when somebody called my name.

"Arnela." The voice was soft but at the same time broken. I knew immediately who it was.

"Go away." As much as I wanted to have my sister back I just couldn't forgive her. "Nela, you can't just ignore me for the rest of your life." she said, getting closer to me.

"Don't call me Nela! And yes I can!" I was so tired of her. Does she really think that she can hurt us all and then we'll just forgive her like nothing happened!

"Arnela, please. I beg of you, try to understand me. I miss you terribly. I can't deal without you. You are my little sister. " Emily begged.

"Well you should of thought about that before you stapped Leah in the back" I had enough of this so I started running away, having no idea where I was going.I couldn't even look at her face, because I was afraid that I will forget all the pain, that she caused us and forgive her instantly. I really missed her, but every time I thought about making things right with her, I would be reminded of what she did and of how she was just like our mother.

When Emily was out of my sight I slowed down and realised that I was in the forest.

How haven't I noticed that? Now I don't even know how to get home from here, because I never was in this place before. Great! Note the sarcasm. I decided to just take a walk there and see how 'dangerous' the woods are. After about twenty minutes I decided to search for somebody who could show me the way out of here. Well, at least I hope somebody is here too.

"Hello, anybody out here?" Nobody answered and this went on for at least half an hour, but still no one answered.

Okay, last time! "Hel…" a hand grabbed me from behind out of no where shutting my mouth. I started screaming and struggling, but nothing helped. The person who grabbed me was to strong for me. Oh no, I'm gonna die. You are so stupid, Arnela. Why did you have to go into the woods? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Big mistake going alone into the woods. Now I'll have to kill you." I started laughing immediately when the hand let go of me and turned around to hug the person who scared me to hell. It was him, the one and only, Paul Lahote.

"Is it a thing now to scare me to death as a 'welcome back present', or what?" We started laughing even harder.

"Oh yeah, Seth told me about the 'welcome back present' he gave you. But I think mine was so much scarier" He is so getting it back. "You are all such assholes." "Ohh, you hurt me so badly, how can you be so heartless!" He put his hand on his chest as if I really hurt him. Being all dramatic like always.

"Shut up, drama queen and take me home. I'm kinda tired." I was so glad he didn't ask me why I was alone in the woods.

"By the way, what where you doing alone in the woods?" What the… Is he a mind reader now. Because that's not cool, my thoughts are private!

I ended up telling him about what happened with Emily, but he didn't say anything at first.

"You know, Nela it's not Emilys fault that she fell in love. It just happened." He said at last.

"Can we please not talk about this, Paul." I said and he stopped and changed the subject. When we arrived at Sues, we were talking about Garfield. Don't ask.

"So I guess, I will see you tomorrow. I have to go now. Bye, sweetie."

"See ya, asshole." We hugged and I rushed upstairs, after he left. I knocked on Leah's door, but she didn't answer. I guess she was out. Well, I guess I'll have to wait for her until she comes so I can talk to her about what happened before. I went to the kitchen and decided to make dinner, because Sue wasn't here yet. made Chicken Curry. I just love indian food. Sue and Leah and dad came just as food was ready.

"Something smells good!" Sue said from the living room. "I bet she is making indian food. She is so obsessed with that. She once made that indian tomato soup. I almost throwed up." Dad tried to whisper. TRIED.

"Heard that!" I said, while taking the plates and putting them on the dining table. "Dinner is ready." I said loud enough for them to hear me.

"Looks good" Sue commented.

We all sat down and enjoyed the food. I ask about Seth, but they said he was at Emilys with his friends. And Leah was normal again. She was laughing at mine and my fathers jokes during the dinner like nothing happened this afternoon. But I'm still going to talk to her. I have to know why she was so angry.

When we finished dinner, Leah and I went upstairs and I asked her why she was so angry at me, but she only replied with ' you won't understand' and slammed her door in front of my face. Okay, guess she is still mad. I will talk to her tomorrow again. I just hope she calmes down a bit till then.

I went in my room and jumped in my bed after changing into some shorts and a top. I fell asleep immediately when I closed my eyes. And I was dreaming about this one person. Yes, you guessed right. About Jacob.

_**So I hope you liked it! And please review and tell me how it was, because it means a lot to me to know that someone really likes this fanfiction. I will try to update ASAP and well, yeah. Asta la vista, amigos. Have a good night/day :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Jacob Black

**Hello! So I promised you the fourth chapter this week, so here it is. Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites. This chapter is longer than the usual chapters so enjoy! :)**

**Jacob POV**

The whole pack was angry with me now. Seth told everyone about me rejecting the imprint and well you can think of what happened then. They all wanted me to get over Bella, but that's impossible, because I love her so much. The pack just doesn't understand. When they saw that I wasn't going to change my mind, they asked me for one thing. To at least be a friend to my imprint. I said I will try, but I surely won't be her best buddy.

I was at Emilys this morning waiting for breakfast to be ready. Embry, Seth, Paul and Quil were here and we were all watching a movie. I couldn't concentrate on the movie at all. All I could think of was my imprint and I was trying to figure out how this is going to work. Because I know that if I stay away for her for too long, it's gonna hurt her. I guess I can be her friend, but I don't want her to fall in love with me or something like that. Even if I don't want her I still couldn't bare to see her hurt.

"Breakfast, guys!" Emily called. We all ran to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sam and Emily joined us too.

"So, when is Arnela coming here?" Paul asked. Does he really have to talk about her.

"I am not sure anymore that she is coming at all." Emily said, looking very sad.

"It's going to be okay." Sam tried to comfort her, but it didn't help her a lot. She looked really sad. I didn't get why she got like this because of Arnela. I wanted to ask about it, but I didn't want the guys to get the wrong idea, and think that I'm somehow interested in her. "No it's not." She excused herself and went into her room. Sam followed her straight away.

"Poor Em. It must be really hard for her." Quil spoke after a long silence. What must be so hard for her? I don't get it. After that no one said anything. We finished breakfast in silence, lost in our thoughts. Embry and Seth took care of the dishes, while Paul and I went out for patrol.

"You know, if you ever hurt her I'll kill you." Paul said on our way to the woods.

"Why? Who is she to you?" What's his problem? He doesn't even know her.

"She's my best friend!" Wait, what? "How can she be your best friend? She doesn't even live here!"

"Yeah but she used to visit La Push sometimes when we kids. We got to know each other and became good friends." He explained. If she came here a lot, how come I never saw her. "Why am I even explaining this. You obviously don't care about her and her life!" Paul said anger dipping from his voice and phased without saying another word. The whole patrol he blocked me from his thoughts and I did too.

The patrol lasted two hour and then Quil and Embry came and replaced me and Paul. I ran to my house as fast as possible, because Bella was coming. I was planning to tell her everything that happened yesterday. But I wasn't expecting a certain person to come too.

Arnela POV

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Get up."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are."

"But dad.." "No buts, now get your butt out of your bed and when your ready, come downstairs." Dad said and I just glared at him, as he went out of the room. He wanted me to go with him to visit his old friend. At 9 a.m. ! So I obviously complaint. But like always, it didn't work. You see, I'm not a morning person and right now it's too early to wake up.

However I stood up, took a quick shower and put on a white summer dress, because surprisingly the sun was out today. I headed down stairs and then to the car, where dad was waiting for me. He smiled at me and we got in the car.

"Are you gonna explain why I have to come too? " I asked when he started the car.

"Well Billy wanted to see you again, since you weren't in La Push for a long time. I thought you would be happy to see Billy too." Dad responded.

"Omg, we are going to Billy? I didn't know that." I missed that old man so much. When I was younger, he would always take me to the first beach and play with me. I only knew his younger daughter, Rachel. I never got to meet his son and his older daughter. And of course I also knew his wife, Sarah, that passed away. I was really sad when she died in a car accident. She was always so full of life and so happy and kind, not to mention she loved her kids and her husband to no end, but what can we do, everyone has to die one day.

After fifteen minutes we pulled over at a small red house.

Billy was already at the porch, waiting for us I guess.

We got out of the car and walked to the house to greet Billy.

"Hi, buddy! How are you doing?" Dad asked him. "Great as always. I see you brought my little princess here too." He said, smiling widely. I quickly ran to him and hugged him, which was not so easy, because he was on a wheelchair.

"I've missed you so much, Billy" I said when we pulled away.

"I don't think so. You didn't even call for two years now." "Yeah I know and I'm sorry about that, but I'm always busy home." I apologized.

"I understand. Well, let's go inside and have some pizza." We all went in the house and found out Billy also invited another friend with his daughter, Bella. She seemed to be really nice after talking with her for a bit, but I still felt uncomfortable with her. Which confused me, because I didn't dislike her or anything. However the feeling still wouldn't go away.

We were eating pizza while watching a basketball game, when the doorbell suddenly rang. I was the first one to stand up and went to the door. I opened it and coudn't believe my eyes. It was the guy from that day. Is it just me or did he get even more beautiful then yesterday?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering.

"The question is what are YOU doing in my house?" Now I'm really confused.

"Oh God, does that mean you are Billy's son? No way!" It's so weird that I have never met him before even after being here so many times.

"Yes way! And would you please answer my question." He said, rudely.

"I came here with my dad, because we were invited to watch the game." I replied calmly, trying not to get annoyed by his rude tone.

The guy didn't say nothing to me after that, just pushed me out of the way and got inside. Well nice meeting you too, asshole.

I followed him to the living room and saw him giving Bella a bear hug. His beautiful features lightened up when she hugged him back. By the look on his face I immediately knew he was in love with her. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Oh my god, I'm getting crazy right now. I didn't even know him. All I knew was that he is always rude to me and I am being jealous, just because he hugged another girl? Arnela, get yourself together.

I sat down next to Billy and grabbed another piece of pizza, while cheering with him for LA Lackers.

During the game I always looked at Billys son, talking to Bella. He seemed to only see her and no one else. And that bothered me. I am not jealous okay? Pff. Me and jealous? Noup! I am just bored to death right now, because the game just ended and I had nothing to do except watching others talk, while I'm sitting here 'chilling' with my coke. Yup, that's my problem, not jealousy.

I couldn't take the boredom anymore so I excused myself and went out on the porch. It was quite beautiful here, with the sun shining and with the view of the woods.

Suddenly the front door opened and 'him' come out. "Are you okay?" He asked me, looking worried. "Even if I wasn't okay, why would you care after being rude to me?"

"Sorry about that. Today just wasn't the best day for me, you know." He said, sitting next to me on a bench. "I don't believe that. I mean you were pretty nice to Bella, so what was the problem with me." I said right away, trying to ignore the feeling I had when he was so close to me. "It's different with her. She is my bes… I mean she's my girlfriend, so she makes me feel better." Don't know why, but the fact that Bella was his girlfriend, made me angry. Okey, now I'm definitely losing my mind. "Oh, if that's so then, mhm, well, good luck to you both, I guess." I said, faking a smile. Why is this effecting me so much. I don't even know him.

"Thanks." He said, his eyes at the ground. "So do you have a boyfriend?" He continued, looking at me this time.

"No, I don't." I answered. "Why not? I mean you're beautiful. I bet a lot of guys want you." Wow. He really thinks I'm beautiful?

"Yeah, but all guys want me because of my looks, not my personality. That's why I don't give anyone a chance." I explained. It was really weird talking to a stranger about this.

"Don't worry, one day you are going to find someone who is worthy of you." He said.

"I guess . Anyways, can I know what your name is? " He smiled at me and told me his name. "Jacob. And yours?"

"Arnela. Arnela Young." I told him. "So that means you are Emilys sister, right?" My mood immediately fell. Why does everyone have to mention Emily to me?

"Yes." He seemed to noticed my change, but before he could say something Bella came outside.

"Jake, I was looking for you everywhere. What are you doing here?" She asked Jacob. When she saw me, she put on an annoyed face and glared at me. Okay, what's her problem now? Half hour ago we were talking and laughing and now she is actually glaring at me? I automatically glared back and she looked away instantly. That's right, you better look away from me. You thinking that you're better than me, hm? Wanna fight, wanna fight, because I'll kick your... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH ME? Calm down, stupid!

"Sorry, Bells. I was just talking to Arnela." He said and stood up. "Don't talk to her anymore, please?" She whispered to Jake, but I could hear her clearly. I was about to ask her why she acts like this all of a sudden, but when Jacob answered, something in me just broke.

"Don't worry, Bella. I don't even like her, she is a freak." That hurt me a lot, but why? I never cared about what people think of me. When Jacob saw that what he said hurt me, he looked sorry, but didn't apologize.

I was so angry at both of them, so I quickly rushed inside and to the bathroom before I did something I would regret later.

I really don't get why I am hurt . He is just a stranger to me. Whatever, I am just going to ignore them from now on and pretend this never happened.

But I already knew that was not going to happen.

**Liked it? Loved it ? Hated it? Please let me know!**

**And one more thing I'm not doing disclaimers, because you all know that I don't own twilight so it would be just a waste of time. Anyways, have a great day/night!**

**#LahotesGirlxX**


	5. Chapter 5 : Let's get fat!

_**Hey, everybody. So here is the next chapter and just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to update for the two following weeks, because i have a HUGE school project and it will last a lot till I do it. So yeah I'm really sorry about that but I can't do anything about it. Well, yeah enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review ! :D**_

**Jacob POV**

I knew Arnela heard me. And I felt terrible about it. I didn't think she was a freak, but when Bella came I just spoke without thinking. I also told Bells about me imprinting on Arnela. She was pissed, but calmed down immediately when I told her that I will fight the imprint. I also lied to Arnela that Bella is my girlfriend. I know it was wrong, but I just wanted her to think that I'm already taken, so she will hopefully doesn't start to like me.

After two hours, Arnela and her father decided to leave. They said their goodbyes to everyone and took off. What bothered me was, that Arnela didn't even look at me when she left. As if I wasn't there at all.

But, anyways, I shouldn't be troubled by that. After all, I was fighting the imprint so I have to be happy that she is mad at me and probably doesn't want to talk with me anymore.

But no matter what I told myself, I was still upset. And that just got me pissed. Why did I have to imprint on her?

"Jacob, come here!" Yelled dad from the living room.

"What, dad?" I asked after I entered the living room.

"What did you say to Nela? Why did she look so angry?" I really had hoped that he wouldn't notice anything, but I guess he did.

"Because…isaidsomethingishouldn'thave." I said as fast as I could. But he understood every word.

"And what did you say, Jacob?" He asked, glaring at me. If looks could kill…

"I said she was a freak."

"Why would you say something like that, Jacob? She's your imprint!" he questioned me. "So what if she is my imprint. I'm going to fight this for Bella. Because she is the love of my life and nobody is gonna change that!" It was so useless telling this to somebody, cause no matter what nobody understood.

Dad was silent for a moment and then he just turned his wheelchair to head to his room. But not before saying words that literally broked something in me.

"I'm very disappointed in you, son. And I have no doubt that your mother would be too."

He hasn't mentioned mom a lot since the accident. And if he ever mentioned her I knew that things were serious. But I don't get why he can't just accept my choice and move on from this. It was my life.

For the rest of the night dad stayed in his room, avoiding me. I couldn't take this anymore, so I just went out to get some fresh air and tried to take my mind off of things that are happening.

**Leah POV**

When Arnela and Uncle Hunter came home again I decided to apologize to Arnela for being angry at her because of a thing that is not her fault. If you wonder why I was mad, it was because I was just jealous of her for being imprinted on. I have always dreamt of someone imprinting on me or me imprinting on someone - if that's even possible because I'm a female shapeshifter - but it never happened. But now I realized that I have no reason to be bitter with Arnela. She didn't choose this. So I hugged her instantly when she got in the house. She didn't hug me back first but after a moment she tightened her arms around me. "I'm so so so so sorry, Arnela for ignoring you these past days, but…well, mhm. I don't know how to explain this."

"Don't worry. When you are ready to tell me this problem of yours then tell me. But right know I just want us to get in the kitchen and eat chips with cola and get fat, because I really need it right now. Okay?" She said as we let go of each other and I just laughed at her and agreed to "get fat" with her. "Okay, lets go."

The whole night we stayed in the kitchen and ate whatever was in the fridge, while we talked and laughed so hard that even tears streamed down our faces. Hours later my mom came into the kitchen and told us to be silent because she was going to sleep. So to not get ourselfs to laugh anymore, we decided to talk about serious things.

"So guess what happened today." Arnela started.

"What?" I asked.

"Long story short. Jacob and I talked. He was nice. Bella, Jacobs girlfriend, came and ruined everything. Jacob called me a freak. And I'm starting to think that I'm crushing on him. The. End." She took a deep breath and grabbed the forth bag of chips. I didn't know how to respond to what she said. I was confused about three things. First, since when is Bella Jacobs girlfriend. Second, why would Jacob call Arnela a freak, if he imprinted on her. And third, how can Nela have a crush on someone, who called her a freak! I guess it was the imprint thing making her fall for him.

"Well, if Jake really said that, he is an idiot but I don't think that he meant what he said. And Bella isn't his girlfriend." I finally said.

"Oh, he totally meant it. And WHAT? This is epic. " she laughed before continuing. "He is such a loser that he even lies about his girlfriend." I laughed lightly with her. "So you have a crush on him?" I asked her. She blushed before admitting it. "Yeah. I don't know why, but I just do like him. Ughh, and I hate it!" She said. "Don't hate the crush, because in a matter of time he will be yours." I said to make her feel better about it. "You think so?" Arnela asked. "I know so. Now come on lets go sleep. I'm tired." We stood up and headed to our rooms. "Arnela? I called before she could enter the room. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. And I'll tell you everything when the right time comes" Arnela just smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Okay. Good night, sweet dreams"

"You too" I got in my room and I set my alarm clock on for patrol and went to sleep.

_**AN: Hope you liked it and please review and make my day! Have a great day/night! :)**_

_**-LahotesGirlxX**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Dirty little secret

**_ Hello, everybody! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but as you already know the school project was in my way. And know it's finally done, thank God! And that in one week which was unexpected. I thought it would take longer, but surprise surprise:) Anyway, here you have your chapter and enjoy it! _**

* * *

**_Arnela POV_**

Before going to sleep, I got an unexpected call from my friend, Jeremy. We knew each other since we were in diapers. He was the best guy friend ever! But I haven't talked to him for a long time now and I was very happy he called.

"_Hello? Nelie?" _Jeremy said after I accepted the call. And just ignore the nickname Jer gives me. It's awful, I know, but he won't stop using it_. _

_"_Hi, Jeremy. Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since last month or so."

"_I was having a rough time and I just wanted to be alone. Sorry about that." _

_"_What's wrong, hun?" I asked right away, worried.

"_I... I just...can't tell you, Nelie." _He responded.

"Jeremy, you can trust me with anything. I won't tell anybody, you know that." Now I was starting to get scared. What could have happened to him?

_"I know that. I know, but this is different. I need some time, Arnela. I promise I'll tell you, just not know."_ I sighed. "Okay. But would you come see me sometime. Because I really miss you"

_"Well, I could come...right now."_

"Yeah, right! As if you could."

_"Just open the window and you'll see."_ My eyes widened and I stood up and went to the window. "No way!" I opened the window and he climbed up the tree next to my room and got in. I looked at him enthusiastic that he could actually made it up, before pulling Jeremy into a bear hug. He squeezed me so tight that I couldn't breathe properly, but I didn't care. I missed him to much. But I also noticed that he was freaking cold and his skin was VERY pale.

"Why are you so cold, Jer?" I asked, while pulling away from him to get a better look at him. And man, did he change! He was so gorgeous. Perfect, actually. Too perfect. Something weird was going on with him and I didn't like it.

"And how did you get all beautiful?" I questioned again before he could answer.

"I told you I'll tell you some other day" he said.

"So all this change has something to do with your dirty little secret, huh?" This whole, whatever it is, was getting me frustrated. What can be so hard for him, that he doesn't even tell me. I mean we always told each other everything. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING!

"Yeah. But like I said you will know everything just not now. And you better get some beauty sleep, because you need it." He laughed. I glared at him and smacked his arm.

"How rude!" He laughed even more. I quickly got to my bed and pulled the warm blankets over my body. Jeremy made himself comfortable at the right side of my bed and turned towards me to give me a small smile. I also noticed his eyes weren't blue anymore. They were golden, but I didn't ask about it. "Good night, Nelie"

"Good night Jer" and with that I fell asleep.

When I woke up next morning, I went to the kitchen, just to see Jeremy making pancakes for breakfast.

"I thought you were gone." I said, taking a plate of pancakes and sat down at the table.

"Now, how could I leave my beautiful Nelie without saying goodbye."

"You did that before so I wouldn't be surprised if you did it again." I spoke with my mouth full. He looked at me disgusted, before responding.

"It's not gonna happen again. I promise you that." He sat next to me, without a plate. "Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked him.

"I already did." Jer answered. I looked at him unsure if he was telling the truth. I always knew when he lied and right now he looked like lying, but I didn't understand why he would, so I just let it go.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I was about to answer, but dad interupped me, coming in the kitchen from his room. "Yes, she has." I looked at him, confused. "No I don't."

"Yes, you do. You're going to Emily today." I spat the water, that I was drinking, surprised.

"WHAT? No, I won't go." My dad looked at me sternly and with that I knew I'll have to go or he would ground me. Or take my phone. He would even forbid me to eat ice cream for MONTHS! And trust me, I'm talking from experience.

"Daddy, please don't make me go. I don't want to see her yet." I begged, but I knew it wasn't worth wasting time on this, because just by the look on my fathers face I knew, no mater what, I will have to go. He just won't take no for an answer.

"Arnela, I want to see you in the car in thirty minutes." With that he left the room, taking a pancake with him.

I sighed and stood up to clean my dishes.

"Nelie, I think it's time you already forgive Emily. I mean it's getting pathetic. This is not Emilys fault. She just fell in love, she couldn't help it." Jeremy said after a long silence.

"Jeremy, just stop. I don't want to talk about this." I replied. "If you don't talk to anybody about this, then you will never even consider forgiving her."

"I'm never gonna forgive her! She hurt me all over again. I was just starting to forget about my mother and then Emily just did it all worse. Em didn't only hurt me, but Leah and my dad also. And if she would just keep away from Sam, none of this would of happened. But I guess she didn't care about how we felt about all this and just went after Sam, thinking only of herself." I cried. I was so frustrated and I just had to say all this. I had to get it out of me, or else I felt like I was gonna explode from anger.

"I know that, Nelie. But you are only torturing yourself from keeping away from her. I know you miss your sister. Just go to Emily and try to understand her, because I want to see that smile of yours that you always had with your older sister. I don't want your fake smile and I don't want to hear your fake laugh. It's killing me, Nela. It's killing me to not see you happy anymore. So if you don't do this for yourself, than do it for me. Please." Jer put his hands on both of my cheeks and looked sad at me. His speech shocked me and when he finished I felt tears fall down, which Jeremy rubbed away with his thumbs. Then I hugged him with all the power that I had in me and he hugged me back, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll try." I sobbed on his shoulder.

Thirty minutes after that I was all ready to go. And apparently dad had to go with Sue to her diner, so Jacob was picking me up. Lovely. Just what I wanted. If Jeremy would come too, things would be so much better, but he had to go to the woods for something. He didn't tell me for what, so I just guessed it has something to do with his 'change'. A car in the front yard interupped my thoughts and I looked up to see Jacob in a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. I ran to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Hi" I greeted simply. He just nodded and drove off. I sighed, leaning on the window, already knowing this day is gonna suck.

* * *

_**So, Jeremy, huh? I think you all already know what he is. If not then you'll find out later in this fanfiction. And if you want the next chapter sooner, then review. The more reviews I get, the less you'll have to wait;)**_

**_-LahotesGirlxX_**


	7. Chapter 7 : How dare you?

**_Hey guys. Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review._**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

She smelled like leech, which didn't make any sense. When Arnela got into the car, all I could smell was the sick sweet vampire stench. It was all over her, as if she was hugged by a vampire or something like that. And I hated the thought of that. My body started to shake, but Arnela didn't notice it. I couldn't take it anymore. The smell wouldn't go away, even after opening the window. And it made me want to throw up. So I drove faster, to get to Emily sooner. But that didn't help me stop my shaking. My wolf wanted to phase from the smell and just wanted find the bloodsucker and kill him. I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on something else, but nothing worked.

"Dude. Stop! You're shaking like crazy!" A voice surprised me from the passenger seat. Arnela was looking at me concerned and like I was some kind of weirdo.

"I'm just a little cold." I lied. She didn't look convinced by my lie, but let it go anyways turning around her seat to look outside the window.

"Can I ask you something?" I was in desperate need to know how that vampire stench is on her, so I decided to just ask her. But I was sure she wouldn't want to talk to me after yesterday.

"Of course." She replied and surprising me. I really thought she would say no. Guess not.

"What did you do this morning?" I asked after a moment.

"Why do you ask?" Arnela answered with a question.

"No reason, just trying to make small talk." I lied again. Ughh, I hated lying, but I couldn't tell her the truth, because she will think that I was crazy.

"Oh, I thought you would listen to 'your girlfriend' and not talk to a freak." She responded. It was weird how she said 'your girlfriend'. As if she knew it was a lie. I hope not, because then it would be just awkward.

"I really didn't mean what I said to Bella last night. I just wanted her to think that I don't like you, so she wouldn't be jealous."

"I don't believe you, because Bella isn't your girlfriend." I was shocked at first, not knowing where she found that out, but then it hit me.

"How… Leah, of course." I sighed.

"Yes, Leah told me. And can you now explain why you lied about that?" Arnela asked, looking at me. Or better said, glaring at me.

"No, I can't" I answered. I didn't think like telling her that I wanted to prevent that she falls in love with me.

"Jerk." Arnela murmured, thinking I wouldn't hear it, but with my shape shifter superior hearing I did.

"But I will tell you why I lied, if you tell me what you did this morning." I said. Finding out about why she was near a vampire, was much more important than my explanation.

"Okay. I was with my friend, Jeremy. He came to see me and yeah, we ate breakfast and then he got out into the forest." She responded. What she said make me start to shake even more than before. She was friends with a vampire. He can kill her in an instant. I have to stop this. I have to kill him, in order to protect her. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm and my body immediately relaxed at the touch and stopped shaking. It was Arnela. I felt complete, when she touched me. And I hated it. Only Bella could make that happen. What is happening to me. I have to stop this now. I took my arm out of her grip and concentrated on the road, but not before noticing her sad look. Like she was hurt, because I moved from her touch. I felt bad, but I couldn't apologize now.

"Sorry. I just…I mean you were shaking again and… Just, sorry." Arnela spoke after a minute. I didn't say anything, because I didn't really know what to say.

We drove for five minutes more, before getting to Emily's place. Arnela hesitated at first, but then she got out of the car and towards the house.

I walked in without knocking, like always and greeted Paul, Jared, Seth, Sam and Emily. Emily looked very happy, but at the same time she lookeed scared. Arnela walked in awkwardly then and greeted everyone with a simple 'hello'. Paul and Jared were the first one to stand up and both of them pulled her in a group hug. I felt the need to beat Jared and Paul up, but I restraint myself. I think they noticed the vampire stench and gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head and mumbled 'later'.

"Arnela, you're back!" Jared yelled, looking at her again.

"Enough guys. I can barely breath." She said, making the boys let go of her.

"Why are you all changing? First Leah then Jeremy, now you, Jared." She said, confused.

"Jeremy changed?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, a lot. Just like you guys." Arnela responded. How did Paul knew the bloodsucker? Whatever, I guess he is going to help me look for him.

"Hi, Nela. How are you?" Emilys voice came from behind. Paul and Jared decided to sit again and Emily stood up to go to her little sister. Arnela tensed up and sucked in a deep breath, before answering to her sister.

"I'm fine, you? Emily looked surprised that she replied kindly.

"Good. How long are you staying?"

"Not long. If dad doesn't change his mind." Arnela said, sitting down next to Paul. Emily did the same, but she sat next to Sam. "Okay. Are you hungry?" Emily tried again, after she saw that Arnela didn't have something else to say. "No, I already ate. Thanks."

"I'm very glad you're here, Arnela. Thanks for coming." Em smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank Jeremy." Arnela smiled a little, mentioning that leech again. Emily smiled back. "He convinced you to it?"

"Yeah." She answered, shortly. Emily realised that Arnela didn't want to talk anymore so she got up to make some lunch. Arnela started talking to Jared and Paul and I felt jealousy every time Paul made her laugh. I just ignored this feeling and took this opportunity to talk to Sam.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Sam?" I asked.

"Sure" We walked upstairs so nobody would hear us.

"Tell me, did you notice something about Arnela's stench?" I started.

"Yeah, she smells like vampire. Did you found out why?" Sam questioned.

"I did. It was this friend of hers. Jeremy."

"Well we have to catch him and kill him, before_ he_ kills somebody. I'll call Jared and Paul to come with me. You stay with Arnela." He ordered. It sucked that I had to stay here, but I couldn't disobey Sam. I just nodded to let him know that I will stay.

" By the way, Arnela said he was out in the woods." I informed, before he went downstairs.

"Okay." He walked downstairs and I followed him.

"Jared, Paul come on. We have some work to do." The boys got up not asking questions, because Arnela was there. After they got out, I sat across from her. She was still looking at the door, probably wondering where the guys have gone.

"Where did they go?" Arnela asked, confirming my thoughts.

"They just had to check something up." She nodded.

"Jacob, you still haven't told me why you lied." Arnela said. Man! I thought she would have forgotten about that.

"Well, I just wanted you to think that I was already taken, so that you wouldn't…" I hesitated before finishing my sentence. "Like me."

She looked at me funny before responding. "Why would I like you?"

"Oh come on. You already know the reason. I'm hot" I joked.

"Oh please. Even my grandpa is hotter than you." She laughed, amused. I faked a gasp, pretending to be hurt.

"That really hurt me. You broke my heart." She laughed even more.

"I didn't know you had a heart." She said back.

"I had a heart, but you just broke it. And know I'm leaving you forever." I stood up and went to the kitchen, where Emily was watching us amusing.

"Your little sister is so mean." I said.

"She isn't mean. She just tells the truth." Em laughed, taking the brownies out of the oven. "How dare you?" I smiled.

We joked around for half an hour more and it was really funny. I noticed Arnela is the complete opposite from Bella. She was so funny and I just had to laugh with tears sometimes. She said whatever was in her mind, not caring what others say. And Bella, well she was very shy and had no sense of humor. But I still love her and Arnela being funnier than her is not gonna change that.

Arnela is just my friend and that's gonna stay like that. Boy, how wrong I was.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT! AN: I wanted to tell you guys, that from now on I will be only updating after getting 5 reviews on each chapter. So if you want to know what happens in this fanfiction sooner, than review. _**

**_That's it. Have a good day/night! _**


	8. Chapter 8 : Eavesdropping

**_What's up, guys! I want to thank you all for your reviews and favorites and follows! You are the best. Yes,YOU :)_**_**I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think about it in the end! **_

* * *

**Arnela POV**

We've all at some point in our life encountered that feeling of secretly liking someone, but didn't want them to know. So you kept it unnoticed. And that was happening to me right know. I think I have a small crush on Jacob. Okey a BIG one, but whatever. Every time he smiled at me, I liked him a bit more. He was beautiful, funny, HOT and just perfect. He made me laugh so much even my stomach started to ache. And I know I don't know him for a long time, but in this little time he already won my heart. I liked the way he smiled showing his white teeth, the way he brushed his shoulder on mine when I would tease him, I liked the way he pretended to be hurt and mostly I liked when I caught him staring at me. I didn't know if he felt the same about me, but I will make sure to find out.

"Okay, enough flirting, guys. Let's eat brownies." Emily squealed.

"We weren't flirting, Em. This is called teasing, joking around, whatever you wan't to call it." Jacob said, swallowing a brownie. I chuckled at that.

"What you laughing at?" He asked with a full mouth.

"You eat like a pig." I replied, still laughing. It was just too funny, watching a grown boy being so excited about eating brownies and then eating them like he never ate before. Jake said nothing just turned to me and opened his moth, giving me a disgusting view of his half eaten brownie.

"Eww. You're so gross." I said, putting my hand over my eyes.

"No. I'm jummy and you know it." Jake wiggled with his eyebrows. I laughed at him, while Em just shook her head, clearly amused. Without a warning the door opened, scaring the hell out off me. Paul, Jared and Sam came in and they didn't look happy. Sam gave Jacob a look, that apparently meant that he should follow him, because Jake stood up immediately rushing to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I asked, very confused. I didn't understand anything right now.

"I can't tell you, sorry." Emily responed and avoided eye contact with me.

"Why is that?" I asked again. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I had to know. That it was somehow related to me.

"It's just a private thing that do for their work." That confused me even more.

"What work do they do exactly?" Emily had a look on her face, that said it all. She wasn't going to tell me. "Please!" I begged, with puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay. Their job is to protect La Push." She said. "Protect from what?"

"I already said enough. I'm sorry." She stood up, taking the plates which was now only filled with little brownie rests. I sighed, covering my face with my hands. I got up from my chair and headed to the bathroom. On my way there, I heared low voices from the kitchen.

"You're not serious, are you?" I recognized that was Jacob.

"I'm very serious." And that was Sam.

"We have to do something about this. What if he loses control near-"

"Didn't anyone tell you that eavesdropping is not polite." Paul startled me from behind, his arms cross over his chest.

"Sorry, I just… Sorry." I ran to the bathroom, embarrassed of what just happened. After that the only thing I vould think of was what Sam and Jacob could be possibly taking about. There were so many questions that I had, but I knew that I couldn't answer them myself, so I decided to one of the guys about that was happening. I quickly washed my face and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room and they were talking about something, but the second they saw me, everyone shuted up.

"Arnela, dad called and told me that he couldn't come today so you will have to stay here for the night. You can sleep in guest room." Emily spoke. I just nodded at what she said, not really glad of having to stay here. I sat down on the floor next to Paul and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put a hand around my shoulder and put his head on top of mine. I wasn't sure, but I think I heared a growl, from behind. I ignored it and closed my eyes and after a short time I fell asleep.

I was sweating when I woke up. I opened my eyes to see why it was so warm. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a small room and I was lying in a bed, with an arm wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened and when I turned around to see the person that was sleeping next to me, I was more than happy to find out it was Jacob and not someone else. But what was he doing here? Not that I mind. His touch on my waist send shivers down my whole body and I couldn't help but stare at his face for minutes. He looked so innocent, when he slept. Like a little baby, with no worries in the world. He was so beautiful. Suddenly his eyes opened and our eyes locked. When Jake realised where he was, he jumped out of the bed and looked shocked. "What is going on?" He asked, confusion in his eyes. "I don't know, you tell me. I fell asleep and suddenly I'm in bed…with you." I stood up too and waited for an explanation. After what I saw knowledge crossed his face.

"Oh. Well I remember taking you to this guest room and then you woke up for a second and asked me if I stayed and so I did. But I guess I fell asleep too." Jacob explained and I don't know why, but he seemed angry for an unknown reason. "Just forget this, okay?" He continued. That made me angry now. I guess he really didn't care about being with me and just wanted to forget everything.

"What if I tell that I can forget this. Or any moment with you?" OMG! Did I really just say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Jacob seemed very shocked and a few times he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. I'm so dumb. Why did I say that!

"I'm so sorry. I'm just going to go." I walked to the door, but before I walked out I looked at him again. Jacob was looking back at me, still not recovering from his shock. After a moment he went from all surprised to angry. He walked to me and came so close that our noses were almost touching.

"I love Bella. And if you think you are feeling something for me, then run. Run away from me. Or you're gonna get hurt." With that he walked out of the room, leaving me speechless.

* * *

_**So,there you go. How was it? Anyways, I waited to hear your opinion on something. Would you rather want a fight between Jacob and Jeremy or Arnela and Bella on the next chapter. Please let me know and review, guys ! Have a nice day/night.**_

**_-LahotesGirlxX_**


	9. Chapter 9 : Ouch!

_**Hi, everybody! The new chapter is done so enjoy it and tell me what you think of it than. Thanks so much for the reviews and the replies are at the bottom!**_

**Jacob POV**

I followed Sam into the kitchen to find out what happened with Jeremy. They all looked angry, so the first thought that came into my mind was that they didn't catch him. We all sat down at the dinning table and I waited for Sam to finally start talking. He look like he was deep in his thoughts and didn't say a word for minutes. Finally he looked at me end and told what's going on.

"We found him." Sam started. I wondered why would they be angry, when they found him. That was great, unleast he got away.

"But we couldn't kill him." I looked at him confused and he took that as a sign to continue.

"Jeremy is one of them. One of the Cullens." I froze. How is that possible. That can't be true. There was no Jeremy in the Cullen coven. "What do you mean he is one of them. I don't think I've ever heard of a Jeremy from the Cullens or anyone else.

"Arnela also told me he is from Makah Reservation, so there is no way this is true." I said.

"It's true Jake. Jeremy was changed by Carlisle two months ago. He was found near Forks on a street, beated to death by some guys. When Carlisle saw him, Jeremy was barely alive, so turned him." Sam explained. This situation was too much for me and I really didn't know how to respond to this.

"You can't be serious!" Please say you are joking, please.

"I'm very serious."

"We have to do something about this. What if he loses control near Arnela. She is his best friend. They will surely meet again." I I couldn't bear with the thought of Jeremy hurting Arnela.

"The Cullens said he already learned to drink animal blood and he could control himself better than anyone there after such two months." Sam said, but I still didn't trust this bloodsucker.

"So we can't kill him?" I asked, hoping that he will say yes. "No, we can't. Unless he breaks the treaty." This time Jared answered. I nodded at that. I guess I'll just have to find a way to keep Arnela away from Jeremy so nothing happens to her.

"And by the way he can also compell people to do what he tells them to do. Just like Edward reads minds. That's his ability."

"You got to be kidding me. Does that mean he can compell us too?" I asked. This was crazy. Of all the abilities he has to have this one.

"We don't know. But if Edward can read our minds then I guess Jeremy can use his ability on us too." Great! Just great. Now not only I can't get rid of him, but he can also compell me to do whatever he wants.

I took a deep breath to keep calm and went to go find Arnela, but she was nowhere to be seen. I guess she was in the bathroom or something. Walking in the living room, I made myself comfortable on the couch and closed my eyes, hoping that a short nap would help me forget about what I just found out. But it didn't. I couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy. I sighed and sat up and cover my face with my hands. "This sucks!"

"What sucks?" Somebody said from the floor, scaring me. It was Paul and how did he get there. I didn't even hear him enter the room.

"Dude! You could have told me you came in." I yelled. He just laughed and moved his eyes to the TV. After that everyone gathered in the living room as we watched a show that was playing on the screen.

"Jake." Emily suddenly called. She was sitting at the couch, Sam's arm around her shoulder. I looked up and told her with a look that she can continue.

"Has your mind…change about Arnela and the whole imprint?" She asked and at that all guys turned their heads towards me, waiting for an answer. I wanted to respond with an 'of course not', but I knew that I would be just lying. To them and myself.

"I don't really know." I responded. Paul rolled his eyes, giving me an annoyed look and the others just looked away. I thought about why I couldn't just say no. Am I falling into this trap of imprinting. I hope no, because I just don't want this, whatever it is. I want to be with Ar… I mean Bella. Ugh. I have to see Bella soon, so I can stop thinking about Arnela and her beautiful hair and her beautiful laugh and her pretty face and also- Oh my God, stop! I seriously have to stop. And I need to see Bella.

"Sam, one question. Are we going to let Nela be friends with Jeremy now or what are we gonna do?" Jared said his eyes not leaving the T.V. show.

"Well we can ask her to not see his anymore, but I don't think she will listen. Or we can just-" Sam stoped as Arnela walked in the living room.

"Arnela, dad called and told me that he couldn't come today to take you, so you will have to stay here for the night. You can sleep in guest room." Emily spoke. Arnela nodded, but we could all see, that she wasn't happy about what she just found out. She sat on the floor next to Paul -as there was no place on the couch - and leaned her head against Paul. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and put his head on top of hers. I growled, not being able to stop it. I tried to focus on something else but my eyes always found their way back to Arnela and Paul. When I would look at them, I always felt the need to rip Paul's head off. He was doing this on purpose. I sighed and leaned my head on the couch and closed my eyes, feeling asleep. All of a sudden I heard somebody snore very loud. I looked around and noticed it was Arnela. She fell asleep. Paul was about to stand up and put her to bed, but before he could do any of that, I stood up myself and walked to them. "I got it." I said. Paul nodded and put her into my arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, without waking up. I walked upstairs and got in the guest room. I tried to get her in the bed, but she wouldn't let me go. After a minute I finally managed to remove from her grip. I was about to go out, when I heard her talk. "Jacob, stay." I looked at her and wasn't sure if she was awake or not. Anyways, I got into the bed without hesitation and fell asleep next to her.

**Arnela POV**

This was all so stupid. I made a fool of myself in front of Jacob today. In a way. But I was also angry at him for saying what he said. He could have told me that he didn't want anything from me nicer. He's is such a idiot. But still I just couldn't hate his. This stupid feelings! Everything was so stupid and horrible and stupid and terrible. Oh and did I mention stupid? And I knew I was overreacting, but this whole thing with Jacon pissed me off. I burried my face in my pillow and screamed, to let the anger get away. Even if just a little. I breathed in deeply and grabbed my phone. I texted Jeremy and told him to meet at the beach right now. He texted back saying that he couldn't come here, but if I wanted I could meet him at one diner, that we both knew in Forks. I agreed to that and Jer said I should get there in 15 minutes. I got out of bed as quiet as I could and walked to the window, pulling it open. I thanked God that there was a tree right next to this room, so I easily climbed my way down. It was very cold without a jacket, but I didn't care and ran to my car and got to Forks. When I arrived, Jer was already there and when he saw me coming he gave me a small smile and hugged me, when I was close enough.

"Hi, Nelly. What's up? It's rare for you to call in the middle of the night. Is something wrong." He asked, worriedly. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I didn't think he would take the whole Jacob thing very well. After a second I decided to tell only one reason for me calling his so late. "I just needed to get out of Emily's place for a little bit." Jer seemed to buy what I said, becausr he didn't ask anything more. "Okay, well then let's enjoy your time 'out of Emily's place'." She smirked at me. We went to the diner, which was open 24 hours and I ordered as many muffings and cakes and cholate as I could, while Jeremy just sat there watching me with a smile on his face. He didn't eat anything, which got me wondering.

"Mr. Green, are you on a diet?" I asked and looked at him suspicious. He gave me a 'wtf' look, before answering. "No, why would I?"

"Well you're not eating anything. And if I remember clearly you loved to eat just as much as I do."

"It's just I eat a few minutes ago already and I'm not hungry anymore." Jeremy said. I simply nodded and countinue eating.

We talked for a little and after at least half an hour we were about to leave and go home, when suddenly the door of the diner opened and a furious Jacob came in. I stood up, surprised that he was here and confused. What was he looking here?

"Arnela" he called. "Get to the house. Now!"

"Who do you think you are ordering her, huh? Jeremy spoke, before I could say a word.

"I'm Jacob. I think you know my friend Sam. He wouldn't be very happy if he saw you with her." Knowledge crossed Jeremy's face, followed by anger. "I'm not gonna hurt her." Wait, what? "You can't control yourself yet! Of course you can hurt her." Jacob said. Okay, now I really didn't understand nothing.

"Guys, guys, can you please explain what's going on? Why would Jeremy hurt me, Jacob? You don't know him." They both shuted up and looked at the ground. "Can I get an answer, please?" I asked again. At that, Jacob looked at me and finally started to talk. "Well, this friend of your is a bloody lee-" Jeremy's fist stopped Jacob from finishing his sentence as is made contact with Jake's chin. His eyes got red, not because of a need to cry, but because of anger and without wasting a second, he put his hand back and hit Jer in his stomach. They started hitting each other uncontrollably and I couldn't do anything, but scream for them to stop. I growed tired of this, when they didn't stop and grabbed Jeremy's hand to pull him away, but at that moment something hard hit my face and all I saw was black after that.

* * *

**_Oh, oh! Somebody hit the wrong person, I guess. Please review this chapter if you liked it. Even if ypu didn't like it you can still review and make me happy :) Anyways, thanks again for your review and here are the replies!_**

** Jacobslover2014 : Thank you so much, darling! Your support means a lot to me! And sorry for not making a fight between Bella&amp;Arnela, but don't worry that is gonna happen too!  
**

**sweetheartn.1: Thank youuuu! And I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**MsRose91: Well, if you read the chapter you see that the fight is making things worst between the 'imprint-couple', but i promise that someone is gonna put some sense into Jacob's head, just not very soon. And thank you for your review! :)**

**Guest: Well the most review said to make Jeremy and Jacob for this chapter so sorry, bit thanks for your review:)**

**twilight85fan : Yeah, I know that, but in the twilight saga books and the movies it says that Jake only loved Bella before, because of Reneesme somehow. And when Nessie was born, the love that Jacob felt for Bella was gone. And in my fanfiction Jake imprints on someone else, but he still feels like he loves Bella, because there wasn't a Reneesme. Sorry, I suck at explaning things but I really hope you get what I mean. And thank you so so much for your review. **

**Reshmi Mondal: Well here you go and thank you for the review! **

**Nicole (guest): Thank you very much and yeah you got the Jeremy and Jacob fight! Hope you liked it;)**

_**-LahotesGirlxX**_


	10. Chapter 10 : What is going on?

_**Hello, buddys! I hope you will like the next chapter and don't forget , my responds for your reviews are at the end of this chap!**_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Where is she?" Mr. Young asked, when he walked into the waiting room of Forks Hospital. The hit that accidentally landed on Arnela, when I tried to hit Jeremy was much worse than we thought. She fainted and wouldn't wake up no matter what we did. So we decided to take her to the Hospital. And what bothered me the most, was that the only available doctor right now was Carlisle.

"Don't worry. She is with a doctor right now, Hunter." Jeremy answered. That bloody leech. He wouldn't stop saying that it was all my fault, which it was, but it's fault too. If he wouldn't be near Arnela non of this would have happened.

"What happened anyway?" Arnela's father asked again. Jeremy looked at me before answering. "Ask him." Mr. Young turned to me and waited patiently for an answer.

"Well, mhm, I got into a fight with Jeremy and Arnela tried to stop us, so she moved Jeremy away and before I could stop myself I hit her. But I swear it wasn't intentionally." reaction was kind of scary, but when I said the last part his expression calmed down and once again he looked worried about his daughter.

"I believe you Jacob, just the next time - and I hope there won't be a next time - be more carefull." He said and sat down at a chair. I sat next to him and for the next few minutes we just waited, without saying a word. I was getting very impatient and I couldn't help but think that Dr. Cullen did something to her. This thought wouldn't leave my mind and just before I started getting up and in the room, where Arnela was, Carlisle came out. He came to us and explained Arnela's condition. He nodded at me and turned towards Arnela's father.

"I take it you are , the father of Arnela Young?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes that's me. Is she alright?" She stood up and listened to Dr. Cullen.

"She is alright now. Arnela has a nose fracture and a bruised eye. It's not anything serious, it will just take two or three days for her nose gets normal again. However her eye will take a little longer. We will give you pain medicine for home, because there is a high possibility that her nose will start bleeding again and if it does it may hurt. You have to make sure that she doesn't take any nonsteroidol anti-inflammatory drugs, such as ibuprofen or aspirin for at least 48 hours. And there is something else we have to talk about, Mr. Young, but I would prefer if the conversation takes place somewhere private." Carlisle said and I was beyond relieved that it wasn't very bad. But I was very curious about the thing that Carlisle wanted to talk about in private. I just hoped nothing is wrong with Arnela.

"I'm glad she's okay. And yeah, sure." Mr. Young asked. "Okay, let's to my office than." He just nodded and they went to a room, that I assumed was Carlisle's office.

"Do yo have any idea what Carlisle wanted to talk about with Arnela's father?" I asked Jeremy. I really didn't want to talk to him, but this was more important than my hatred to him.

"Not really." He answered. He looked deep in thought, but when he moved closer to Carlisle's office, I realised he was trying to hear what they were saying, so I made sure to be quiet. After a few minutes Jeremy moved away from the door, just as Mr. Young walked out. His eyes were filled with worry and fear, which got me very concerned. I also saw that Jeremy had the same expression on his face as Arnela's father.

"What did he say?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but just walked down the hall to the exit of the hospital. I guess he didn't want to talk right now. So it must be something really bad. Without even knocking I entered Carlisle's office, desperate to know some answers.

"What's wrong with Arnela?" I asked him. He looked as if he already expected me to come here.

"I'm really sorry Jacob, but I can't tell you anything unless I have permission from Mr. Young or Arnela." Carlisle answered simply.

"But she is my imprint. I have the right to know." I said, hoping he will realise how important it is for me to know what's happening.

"Imprint or not, this are the rules. I can't break them." I cursed under my breath and stormed out of the office and headed to Arnela's room. She was sitting down on the hospital bed, with a glass of water in her hands. I got closer to her and what I saw broke my heart. She was silently crying. When Arnela saw me she quickly wiped the tears away, but new tears kept running down he cheeks.

"Nela, what's wrong?" I put one hand on her cheek and the other hand on her chin to make her look at me. She didn't respond and neither did she stop crying, so I just leaned her against my chest and started doing circles on her back. "Shh, honey don't cry." Arnela cries calmed down a bit,so I moved away to see her face. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were red and puffy from the tears and the look on her face was tearing me apart.

"Tell me, please. I need to know." I begged. She looked at me and just as she was starting to talk, the door opened.

"Nelly, don't tell him." Jeremy said when he came to stand next to us. I wanted to kill him so badly. But I controlled myself for Arnela.

"It's her decision if she wants to tell me or not, so just shut up." I glared at him. I was so sick of him, even if I didn't know him for long.

"It's non of your business, dog." I was so close to phasing, but I took a deep breath and turned to Arnela. "Arnela, please tell me."

She looked at Jeremy and then at me again. "Not now, Jacob." I nodded and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I can't believe listened to that leech and didn't tell me what was wrong. I left the hospital, angrily and ran to the woods. When I was sure no one was near I phased.

"_What's up, bro?" _Jared greeted me. Reading his thoughts I found out he was patrolling with Paul near the first beach. I was too tired to talk about that just happened, so I showed them everything though my mind. Paul joined and read my thoughts and when I was finished they both stayed silent so I spoke first.

_"Do you two have any idea what can be wrong with her."_

_"I can think of something, but I'm not so sure." _

_"What is it?" _I asked.

_"Well a few years ago, when Arnela's mother was still with them, Nela had lung cancer-"_ My eyes widened, but I just let Jared continue. _"-and it was a miracle that it got cured. Now I just can't stop thinking that it may come back."_ My heart broke at that and I prayed to God that wasn't the case, while running back to Arnela.

* * *

_**So that's it for this chapter and if you liked it please review!**_

_**Review responds:**_

**Audrey (Guest) : Thank you so much for your reviews. I sometimes don't understand them, because Google translate isn't the best, so if you can I would appreciate if you reviewed in english. Even if you don't it's ok. Thanks ! **

**MsRose91: Thank you very much! And well I can imagine that you maybe thought something more different is gonna happen, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Reshmi Mondal: Thanks for your Review and I hope you like the chapter, but I can't promise you there won't be too much of Bela in this Story, but I will TRY to not put her in every second chapter;)**

**Jacobslover2014: Thank you for reviewing and did I mention how much I love your username;) But we can only dream of actually being Jacobs Lovers. And that makes me so sad :(**

**Sweetheartn: Thank you very much :)**

_**AND STOP DON'T LEAVE YET! I have a question for you guys. Do you want a short update every week like usually, or do you prefer longer chapters, but I don't think I can get a long update really in just one week, so you would have to wait longer. Your choice: Long or short?**_

**_-LahotesGirlxX_ **


End file.
